


Coming Home At Last

by Jadeys_World



Series: To Be Worthy... [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Found Family, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeys_World/pseuds/Jadeys_World
Summary: Morgan had always known Peter would be the best brother in the world if he was there, and now she had proof. No one else could do magic like him, no one else saved the world, and no one would ever love their brother more than Morgan was going to love Peter.She had waited all her years for this moment, and now he was there.Her brother had come home at last.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: To Be Worthy... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750603
Comments: 18
Kudos: 241





	Coming Home At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people. It feels so strange to not be putting a story update out on a Wednesday, but it’s necessary since Story V is totally kicking my ass and I don’t want to get to the end of No Man Can Win Every Battle and have no new chapters for you. It also gives Rjcarreno77—who helped with this story—time to pre-read. I’m hoping to have these out-take stories to post on Wednesdays instead, so let me know if you have any ideas for them.

“Momma,” Morgan said, her pleading tone already tipping Happy off that this wasn’t going to be an innocent question.

Pepper smiled slightly. “Yes, honey.”

"Do I have to eat my salad? Can't I just have green jellybeans instead?”

“No,” Pepper said firmly.

Morgan pouted. “Why?”

“Because green jellybeans don’t count as eating your greens, and because you need to eat your vegetables if you want to grow up big and strong. Besides, you’ve only got a little more to eat. A few more bites, and you'll be done."

Happy grinned around his forkful of chicken and lettuce, amused by Morgan’s antics. The girl was nothing if not persistent. She knew the rules, knew her mother would enforce them, but she had her father’s optimism when it came to pushing boundaries. 

Morgan gave a heavy sigh and pierced the smallest tomato on her plate with her fork, popped it into her mouth, grimaced, and chewed quickly. It wasn’t that Morgan didn’t like salad—she actually wasn’t a picky eater at all—but she much preferred candy.

Happy admired Pepper’s dedication to keeping things normal for Morgan today, when a couple hours drive away, Tony was putting everything at risk in hopes of undoing the devastation caused by Thanos. The last they’d heard, he was about to go back in time to retrieve the Stones. He’d not been in touch since, and Happy was worried. He knew Tony was strong, a genius, and damn powerful in the suit, but this was a challenge he’d never faced before. There was a huge risk it was going to go wrong.

However, Happy also let himself think of what could happen if it went right. If they pulled it off, if everyone they’d lost came back, it would be amazing. Happy lost countless people he’d known, but reserved and without living blood relations as he was, there was only one loss that had hurt him, one person he really mourned.

Peter Parker.

Everyone else had been neighbors, colleagues, employees, his favorite barista, but Peter had been someone he cared about. He’d missed the kid every day he’d been gone, worse after May died and he lost that connection, and if Tony and his friends could bring him back… Well, Happy couldn’t think of much better than that.

He finished his lunch and sipped his water as Morgan forced down her last mouthful of lettuce and shredded carrot and Pepper dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

“What do you want to do this afternoon, honey?” Pepper asked Morgan.

Morgan brightened. “Can we play tea party?”

“Absolutely,” Pepper said. “Shall we all play?”

Morgan nodded. “Yeah. And when Daddy gets home, he can play, too.”

Pepper’s eyes tightened with tension. “He might not be home for a while, honey. We don’t know how long his work will take this time.”

Morgan frowned. “But he’ll be home for bedtime. Daddy’s always home for bedtime.”

Pepper smiled sadly. “Maybe not this time.”

Morgan pouted, and it looked like she was building up to a tantrum, but before she could start, there was a hammering on the door, and she flinched.

Happy held up a hand and said, “Stay here!” urgently, then rushed out of the kitchen, through the hall and to the front door. He swung it open and took in the people outside. It was two men, both middle-aged, dressed in plaid and denim with orange hunting vests on top. They were wild-eyed, and the man standing a little in front of the other burst into speech before Happy could say a thing.

“What happened?” he asked. “Where did we go?”

“I don’t know,” Happy said, though he was starting to have a suspicion from the way they were dressed and the knowledge that it was not hunting season and that this was private property for a mile around the lake house. “What happened to you?”

"We…" The man swallowed. "I think we disappeared. We were hunting, and then my hands, my arms, turned to dust. Then there was nothing.”

Suspicions confirmed, Happy gave a small laugh, relief rushing through him, and said, "Well you might want to take a seat while I explain. See, it's 2023, and you were killed by an evil alien called Thanos."

Both of the men staggered back a step, and the taller, standing a little back from them, clapped a hand to his mouth.

Happy realized he probably should have explained it in a little more gentle way, but subtlety wasn’t his strong suit. Besides, he was overwhelmed with the proof that Tony had done it, they were all back—Peter Parker was back.

He gestured them to the seats on the porch and said, “I’ll be right back in a minute to explain and help, but I’ve got to talk to someone.”

Without another word, he closed the door and went back into the kitchen to where Morgan was watching Pepper warily as Pepper spoke into the phone in clipped sentences.

“Okay. Sit them down and get them a glass of water. Call in the support teams for them. Yes, I know how many there are. I remember how many disappeared. This is bigger than the company. The world is going through this right now. I’ve got bigger worries than this!”

She ended the call and said, “Morgan, honey, I need to talk to Uncle Happy for a moment. Why don’t you get yourself a juice pop and go play in your bedroom.”

Morgan beamed, rushed to the freezer to fetch her treat, then rushed out of the room. 

When she was out of earshot, Happy said. “We’ve got two people outside that I figure were hunting in the area when they were snapped. I’ve left them sitting out there. We’ll get a car for them or something.”

Pepper nodded. “All the Stark Industries employees that disappeared out of the building just reappeared. It’s crazy.” She pressed her fingers to her temples. “They actually did it. They’re all back.”

Happy nodded eagerly. “They are.”

Pepper stared into his eyes, and something seemed to spark in her. “Peter will be back! God. Tony is going to… Wow.”

Happy smiled in spite of himself. “Yeah, he is.”

Pepper opened her mouth to answer, and then Friday spoke over them. "Mrs. Stark. There has been an attack at the Compound. Mr. Stark and his allies are preparing for battle. I believe this is a Code Rescue.”

Pepper's eyes widened, and then she grabbed Happy's shoulders with shaking hands and said, "I've got to go.”

“Pepper! You—”

“I’ve got the Rescue Armor,” she said dismissively. “He needs me, Happy. Look after Morgan.” Her gripped tightened impossibly. “Don’t let her be scared, please.”

“I won’t,” Happy said. “Go now. I’ll look after her, I promise. But, Pepper, god, be careful.”

“I will,” she said, dashing out of the room.

He heard her tell Morgan she had to run an errand and that Happy was going to stay, and then she was running into the garage, and a moment later, he heard the sounds of thrusters engaging.

Happy moved to the window in time to see her shooting past, and he took a deep breath. What the hell was happening at the compound, who was attacking, and what was happening to his family now?

xXx

Morgan knew something was happening, something that meant her momma and daddy had to be away at the same time, and that meant it was important. They only left her together when it was important or a special day, like an anniversary, when they’d go out to dinner. But this wasn’t an anniversary, and daddy had gone away first. Uncle Happy said she didn’t need to worry, that Momma and Daddy were just doing some special business work, but Morgan wished they’d come home and hug her.

For a distraction, she asked Uncle Happy to tell her stories, and when he asked which ones she would like, she told him she wanted her favorites—Spider-Peter stories.

Happy made a grumbling sound, but he put his arm around her when she climbed onto his lap and said, “Did I tell you about the time he saved my job?”

Morgan shook her head. “No.”

"Well, your Uncle Happy messed up. There was a bad man that was trying to steal some stuff from your daddy, which would be very dangerous to other people, and I was in charge of security. Peter tried to tell us there was danger, his friend called me, but I didn’t believe him. See, your brother was a pain in the ass sometimes.”

Morgan giggled. “He was naughty?”

"I don't think you'd call him naughty, but he was kinda hyper, and that could get annoying.” Uncle Happy frowned. “He had recently done something I guess was naughty, though, and your daddy had to fix it. It wasn’t his fault, he was trying to help, but it could have ended really badly.” He stared out of the window for a moment and then said, “He was doing his best. I think Peter always did his best, even when it went wrong…”

Morgan stared at Uncle Happy and saw he was upset. He wasn’t crying, but his eyes were sad, and his lips turned down.

He ran a hand over his face, took a deep breath, then said, “Anyway, the bad man got the plane all the stuff was on, and Peter got on the plane, too, which was thousands of feet in the air. How he didn’t… Never mind. Peter stopped the bad man. The plane crashed on the beach at Coney Island. Peter used his webs to stop the bad man from getting away. When I got there, he was gone, which was stupid as he was hurt and probably could have done with some help."

“Peter was hurt?” Morgan asked, worry making her mouth dry. Even though it was a long time ago, all her years, the idea of her brother being hurt made her skin prickle.

Uncle Happy nodded. “The bad man had this suit that he used to hurt Peter. It had wings to fly.” He rubbed her back. “He was okay, though. Something you need to know about your brother is that he got hurt a lot, but he healed really fast. But yeah, Peter was a hero, stopped a lot of people getting hurt that night, and saved your daddy firing me for messing up.”

Morgan stared at him. She didn’t think Daddy really would fire Uncle Happy; he was one of his best friends, part of their family. She was glad Peter was there to save the day, though. That was what Peter did—he was a hero, Daddy said so.

“Peter was a hero,” she stated.

“He is,” Happy said with a smile that made his eyes crinkle. “I mean…” He bit his lip. “Peter _was_ a hero.”

Morgan frowned. Momma and Daddy always said _was_ when talking about Peter, because he was gone, but Uncle Happy said _is_. That felt different, special.

Before she could say anything, ask him why, the front door opened and Momma called to her.

Morgan jumped off Uncle Happy's lap and ran to meet her. Momma was dirty, and she looked really tired, but she hugged Morgan tight when she came and kissed her hair with a laugh that sounded sad as well as happy.

“Where’s Daddy?” Morgan asked.

Pepper picked her up, balanced her on her hip, and then walked her into the living room where Uncle Happy was waiting and sat them down on the couch. She rubbed Morgan's back and then gave Uncle Happy a look which Morgan thought was full of secrets.

“Daddy is busy right now,” Momma said. “But he’ll be back soon.”

“What’s he busy doing?” Morgan asked.

Momma bit her lip. “Do you remember what the bad man did to all the people like Peter? All the people that were taken away?”

Morgan nodded. “Yeah. Some of them come back, didn’t they? Uncle Happy made a car take them away. I heard him talking to the man outside about it. They said they were gone, and then they were back.”

Happy made a face and said, “Sorry, Pepper. I thought I was being more careful than that.”

Momma waved a hand. “It doesn’t matter.” She smoothed Morgan’s hair back and said, “Daddy and his friends did something really special, and all the people that went away have come back to us.” She looked into Morgan’s eyes, and hers were wet. She blinked, and a tear slipped down her cheek. She didn't look sad, though; she was smiling, so Morgan was confused. 

“Honey, Peter is back, too,” she said.

Morgan’s heart jumped in her chest, fluttering like a bird’s wings, and her eyes went so wide they stung. “Peter is back? I can see him?”

“Not just yet, as Peter is a little banged up from the big adventure we all had. There was a big fight. Daddy and all his friends were heroes today. And the biggest hero of them all was Peter.” She kissed Morgan’s cheek. “Your brother saved the world today.”

Morgan’s mouth dropped open. Peter was a hero, she always knew that, but what she cared about was seeing him. Her brother had come back to her.

When she’d been little, she’d waited for this day. And then Momma and Daddy had told her it would never happen, that, though she could always love Peter and he would love her, they’d never see each other. That had been hard and sad. She’d cried about it sometimes. But now, he was back. She was going to be able to see him, play with him, watch him swing from his webs the way he did in the videos.

She hugged her arms around herself and looked around when she heard a sniff. Uncle Happy was crying, his mouth turned down and eyes annoyed, as if he didn’t like that he was doing it.

“Aren’t you pleased Peter’s back, Uncle Happy?” she asked.

He swiped a hand over his face and cleared his throat. “I am pleased. I just got something in my eye.”

He got to his feet and marched away, sniffing.

“What’s wrong with him, Momma?” Morgan asked.

Momma smiled. “Uncle Happy didn’t think this day would ever happen, none of us did, and he’s struggling with what he feels.” She stroked Morgan’s cheek. “This is the biggest thing to ever happen to the world, and we’re all happy. Some people are just better at showing it than others.”

“Are you happy, Momma?”

Momma nodded and wiped at her eyes. “I am, honey. Peter coming back is something I never imagined was possible, and I know how happy it’s going to make your daddy. I already saw how much. Peter is a little tired and sore now, so Daddy and some special people are looking after him. When he’s better, Daddy will bring him to see you.”

Morgan clapped her hands. "I will get to see my brother." Her smile faded, and she bit her lip. "What if he doesn't like me?"

Momma laughed softly. “He will love you, Morgan, I know it. Everything your daddy ever told me about him makes me sure.” She cupped Morgan’s cheeks in her hands. “Things are going to be better now. Your daddy has both his children to love together.” She closed her eyes, and Morgan thought she looked a little sad again. “Everything will be different, but it will be good.”

Morgan hugged her momma and let the happy feeling warm her. She was going to see Peter soon. She had waited all her years for this, and now it was going to happen.

She was going to meet her brother at last. 

xXx

Morgan clapped her hands, patted her knees, and then crossed her arms over her chest and said, “I’m gonna see Peter! I’m gonna see Peter!” to the rhythm of her claps.

Daddy laughed. “You are, honey. Are you excited?”

Morgan giggled. She knew daddy was asking a silly question as he could see how excited she was. She was actually going to see her brother for the first time _ever_! This was never going to happen, Momma and Daddy told her, but now it was, and she felt like her tummy was filled with butterflies that were flying around and trying to escape.

“Are we nearly there?” she asked.

“We are,” Daddy said, turning off the road and to a new one with a big metal gate in front of them. “Okay, honey, you need to close your eyes. It’s going to be a little scary for a moment.”

Morgan frowned. “Why scary?” Daddy hadn’t said anything about it being scary to see Peter.

Daddy thought for a moment then said, “Where Peter lives is a little different. It’s on an island.”

“Do we go on a boat?” Morgan asked excitedly. “I like boats. Uncle Rhodey said he wants to get a little boat for fishing, but we’ve got to wait until Momma says he can, and she says I’m not old enough yet.” She pouted. Everything good had to wait until she was older, and it wasn't fair. “When do I get old enough?”

“You’ll have to ask your Momma,” Daddy said. “Now, close your eyes, cover them with your hands, too. It’s going to be bumpy, like a wobbly road, and then we’ll be there.”

She clapped her hands to her face, squeezed her eyes closed, and held her breath, too. The truck stopped, Daddy opened the window, there was a beeping sound, and then they were moving again.

Suddenly, the car started to shake, worse than just a bumpy road, and Morgan got scared. “Daddy,” she whimpered.

She felt Daddy’s big hand on her chest, and that felt a little better.

“We’re almost there,” he said. “Just be brave a little longer. There, you can open your eyes now.”

The car stopped, and Daddy patted her chest. She opened her eyes and looked around. They were in front of a big, boring looking, grey building. There was a big airplane beside them, which was cool, but Morgan was surprised that Peter would live in a place like this. It didn’t look anything like her house.

“He lives here?” she asked. “It looks like a place they make machines.”

“It’s not a factory,” Daddy said. “It belonged to some people Daddy used to work for. It’s much nicer inside.”

Accepting his words and impatient to see her brother, Morgan released her seatbelt and tried to open the door. It was too heavy, though, much heavier than the door to Momma’s car, and Daddy said, “Hang on.”

He got out of the car, walked around, and opened her door.

Morgan scrambled out, almost falling, and looked around for her first sight of Peter, the butterflies dancing around her tummy faster than ever.

“Where is he?” she asked, annoyed that Peter wasn’t there already. Wasn’t he as excited as her?

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” Pepper said, patting Morgan’s head. “Give him a moment.”

Morgan sighed. She’d waited long enough already. It was time for her to see her brother.

“I’ll go root him out,” Daddy said.

Daddy walked away, into the funny building, and Morgan shifted from foot to foot as she waited. Momma placed her hand on Morgan’s shoulder and said, “Patience, honey.”

She saw the door open again, and Daddy and Peter stepped out. Uncle Happy whispered, “I’ll be damned. He’s really here,” and Momma made a small laughing sound and said, “Go ahead, honey.”

Morgan raced out from under her hand, charging towards Daddy and Peter, the butterflies making her feel like she was flying, too. She squealed with the absolute joy rushing through her, her arms stretching out to reach him faster, and then she was there, slamming into Peter’s stomach and wrapping her arms around him as she gave him his very first hug.

“Peter”” she squealed.

Daddy laughed and said, “Easy, Morgan, you’re going to knock him over!”

Immediately guilty, because Momma said Peter had been hurt when he was being a hero so she might be hurting him, she tucked her hands behind her back and said, “Sorry, Petey. Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Peter stroked her hair. “You’re not too heavy.”

She beamed at him and then saw something strange. Her brows knitted together with a frown, and she asked, “What happened to your eyes?”

“My eyes?” Peter asked. “Oh, uh…”

They were funny. Morgan knew Peter had brown eyes, like she did, but now they were lots of colors, like a rainbow.

“They weren’t like that in the pictures daddy showed me,” she said. “They were brown. How did you make them those colors?”

Peter didn’t answer, looking a little worried, and Daddy explained, “They’re part of what makes Peter special. When he saved us, he got those eyes.”

Peter’s colorful eyes got big, and he looked at Daddy.

Morgan stared at him, seeing his magical eyes which he'd got when he saved the world, and she felt a warmth in her chest like she got when Miss Becky said she did a really good painting in preschool, the proud feeling.

“Wow,” she said. “Momma said you were a hero, and Daddy was, too. And Daddy says Momma was.”

“They both were,” Peter assured her. “Everyone there was.”

Morgan beamed, the proud feeling now spreading to encompass Momma and Daddy, too. “And you saved the _whole_ world!”

Peter’s cheeks went red, and Morgan wanted to hug him again. She didn’t let herself, though, not wanting to hurt him. Instead, she looked at him and felt the love that was filling her and the happiness that they were finally together. 

Peter gave a small nod, as if he was answering a question someone had asked that she couldn’t hear, and said, “Would you like to see something special, Morgan?”

“Yes! What is it?”

“Come sit down.” He led her to the rocks that were by the lake, and when she held up her arms for her, he boosted her up so she was sitting with her legs swinging. “Close your eyes a moment and hold out your hand.”

Morgan did as she was told, waiting for the special.

She heard Peter whisper something she couldn’t hear, and then he said, loudly, “Open your eyes, Morgan.”

She did, and they widened as she saw what he was showing her. All the butterflies that were in her stomach had moved into the air. They were all colors, some big and some small, and they were so pretty.

“Look!” she whispered. “There’s so many.” A big, yellow butterfly landed on her hand, making her gasp as its tiny feet touched her. “I can feel it. It’s so light, but it tickles, too.” She looked at Peter with all the awe she felt, “How did you do it?”

Peter leaned closer and said in a quiet voice, like it was a secret just for them. “It’s magic. But you can’t tell anyone. It’s a secret. They think I just smell so good the butterflies come.”

Awed and delighted, Morgan asked. “What else can you do?”

If he could make butterflies for her with his magic, what other things could he make? She had so many ideas in her head that she felt dizzy. Her brother was a magician. She was sure Max’s silly brother couldn’t do anything as special as this. 

“Oh, I… Uh…”

But before Peter could make more, Uncle Happy cleared his throat beside them, and Peter turned. “Oh. Hey, Happy,” he said.

Uncle Happy stared at him a moment, his lips turned down but his eyes extra shiny with happiness, and then he pulled Peter into a tight hug, held him and closed his eyes, then held him away and said, "I hear you saved the world. Nice work, kid." He ruffled Peter's hair the way he sometimes did Morgan's and then walked away, blinking fast and his hand wiping his cheeks. 

Morgan looked back to the butterflies, but they had disappeared. She tugged on Peter’s hand and said, “Petey, the butterflies are gone.”

Peter looked back at her and smiled. “Sorry, I lost focus for a moment. I’ll get them back. Or do you want birds? What’s your favorite kind of bird?”

She clapped her hands. “Eagles!”

Eagles were the best birds. They were so big and flew so high. Sometimes, when they were by the lake, they would see an eagle come and scoop up a fish with its long claws to carry it away. 

Peter chuckled. “Okay, that might be a bit much. How about a hummingbird? Do you like them?”

“Sure. Okay.”

Peter knelt down, concentrated a moment, and then the tiny bird appeared. Its wings moved so fast they flickered, and its long beak darted around as it flew over her head. She watched it, her eyes wide enough to sting. 

“Wow,” she whispered, her eyes falling on Peter and the sudden surety of what she had always known would be true came from her in a statement. “Petey, you’re the best brother in the world.”

Peter’s answering smile was huge, and he said, “And I think you’re the best sister in the world, Mo.”

Forgetting the hummingbird, which was not as special as her brother, she flung herself off the rock, feet hitting the ground hard, and threw herself into his arms. She held him as tight as she could, loving him and happy to finally have him there. He buried her face in her hair, and she felt his warm breaths.

Morgan had always known Peter would be the best brother in the world if he was there, and now she had proof. No one else could do magic like him, no one else saved the world, and no one would ever love their brother more than Morgan was going to love Peter.

She had waited all her years for this moment, and now he was there.

Her brother had come home at last. 

**Author's Note:**

> So… How was that for a feel extravaganza? I loved writing this one. It’s the last of the prequels, which I’m both happy and sad about. As much as I enjoyed writing them, I can now include Peter in these outtakes. If you have any ideas for scenes or anything you’d like to see, let me know.  
> Until next time…  
> Clowns or Midgets xxx


End file.
